


[translation] 万物生灵 All creatures great and small

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [58]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Artistic License: Gardening, Artistic License: Wildlife, Domestic, Don't Try This At Home, Garden Verse, M/M, Unusual Pets, big time
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 卡寇莎之后，马蒂把拉斯特带回家。他们建造了一个花园，各种小动物都来了。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121
Kudos: 1





	1. 红喉北蜂鸟 (Archilochus colubris)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All creatures great and small](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449789) by [Dienda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienda/pseuds/Dienda). 



> 作者注：  
> 本文送给Hannah，她想看拉斯特和住在后院里的小动物相处的故事。感谢她想出这么棒的梗。也感谢她的耐心，抱歉拖了这么久。  
> 如果各位想看更多拉斯特和毛茸茸的小动物的故事，或是只想找一篇好文看，去看她写的《Lone Star》吧，你不会后悔的。

拉斯特知道马蒂新发现的园艺热情多半是和他有关，而不是真的对自然或该死的花坛感兴趣。一星期前他把拉斯特救出了医院，那些讨厌的睡觉服药看电视日程已经快把拉斯特逼疯了；他想走出房子，到处转转，但连扶着马蒂去尿尿都办不到。更糟的是，他的搭档决定提早下班——这也是为了拉斯特，他们俩都知道——一直在他身边转悠，像个牵肠挂肚的老妈。拉斯特只好威胁马蒂，要是再唠叨多塞给他一个该死的枕头的话，他就要尿在床上了。

他们俩还没要了彼此的命真是个奇迹。

“我想搞个花园。”一天晚上看电视的时候这件事被提了出来。

拉斯特咕哝了一声，没发表意见。电视上，一条蛇正缠住一只挣扎的蜜獾，他不想分神。

“怎么样？”对方坚持道。“搞个花园？”

“不知道，马蒂。这他妈是你的房子，你想怎么搞都行。”

马蒂从商店回到家，带着一本“基本园艺101问”，挨着他往沙发上一坐，开始用过分明显的随便态度翻那本书，拉斯特觉得他的白痴程度简直跟在哇哇大哭的吃奶娃娃面前晃钥匙链差不多。

“你觉得夜来香怎么样？”马蒂说，盯着一张图上的白花。

“啥？”

“夜来香。或是更鲜艳点的。要不在后面种，前院没那么大地方。”房子不大，前面大部分是车道，只有一块小小的草皮，在一棵完全不想长直的橡树的阴影下面。“后院地方正好够大，从街上看不到。不错吧？专属我们俩的。”

“专属？”拉斯特故意说得干巴巴的。

“这事我计划好一阵子了。”马蒂耸耸肩，没有抬头，看着书上一座半边被丰茂的葡萄藤覆盖的古色古香的农舍。“就算是逃出那个操蛋地方之后的重生冲动吧。”

拉斯特觉得这是扯淡，但忍住了没说出来。他没想到马蒂真会去干，直到两天前对方向他借皮卡——它一直停在办公室外面的停车场，直到马蒂出院——回来时装满了植物和成袋的黑土和覆根土。他甚至买了一套该死的小铲子。

“你真要干。”这不算个问题。

“大概是犯了心脏病。”马蒂笑得阳光灿烂，好像要用花草堆出一个小小彩虹来。

“操。”

吃完饭，马蒂穿上旧牛仔裤，戴上一顶帽子，开始收拾后院里的工具。出门之前，他最后回屋一次，把拉斯特拽起来。

“来嘛，到外面跟我坐坐。你整天盯着墙，要看出病来了。”马蒂把一个靠枕扔在一把折叠椅上，递给拉斯特一杯甜茶。“坐着乖乖看我干活，行不？”

有二十分钟时间，拉斯特坐在那里看着马蒂，一会儿用铲子刨地，一会儿看一眼草地上放着的那本摊开的书。

“妈的，把那本书给我，”最后他喊。“我指挥你。”

“行，老板。”他搭档笑了几声，把书递给他。

“‘去除计划种植地块上的草皮。’继续挖。别偷懒。”马蒂对他怒目而视。拉斯特啜了一口茶。“挖到土壤就开始松土。”

马蒂正要冲他嚷嚷，一只正在寻找新生小树的蝴蝶飞了过来，停在拉斯特的臂弯。

“瞧，这可太难得了。”

“不一定，说不定它只想尝尝我的汗水。”天气还是很热，拉斯特虽然坐着没动，皮肤上还是湿漉漉的。

“啥？”马蒂问，一脸迷惑，好像拉斯特说这小东西会烧了房子。

“蝴蝶靠花为生，但它们也需要钠和盐。”他看着这只飞虫黑红相间的翅膀一开一合，拂过手臂上的细小汗毛，和借来的T恤的布料。“通常它们只吸血，但我猜汗液也不错。”

“拉斯特，你说蝴蝶都吸血？”

“从被车轧死的动物身上。它们不是吸血鬼，马蒂。不会冲过来咬你的喉咙。”

“谁知道呢。”马蒂一直在非常缓慢地缩短他们之间的距离，现在他靠着栏杆，手里还拿着铲子。他皱着眉头看着这只蝴蝶。

就在这时，蝴蝶伸展它的长舌，轻探着拉斯特纹身尾部的柔软皮肤。拉斯特想象着，当他在卡寇莎腐烂成灰时，成群色彩绚烂的蝴蝶扑打着他的伤口。好像感觉到了他的思想，飞虫试着扇了几下翅膀，飞回到嫩芽丛中去。

“至少没白费时间看探索频道。”马蒂断言，回去继续挖地。

天空被落日染上粉红之时，后院的左缘已经铺上了一长溜干净的黑土，为种花做好了准备。

“好了，”马蒂说，从眉毛上抹掉汗珠，红通通的脸上留下一道黑印。他走进门廊，喝光了拉斯特杯子里剩下的茶。“明天继续。我他妈得洗个澡；你也是。”

拉斯特咕哝了一声；他现在这个状况，洗澡就是一场毫无尊严的表演。

“我没问你的意见，拉斯特。你给一只吸血蝴蝶舔过了，昨天也没洗澡。要保持伤口清洁，记得不？你要不愿自己进浴缸，我就把你扔进去，拿把扫帚狠狠刷你一通。”

他让马蒂用一只胳膊环住他的腰，带他进屋。汗味混合着清新的泥土气，在他舌间留下一滴海洋的味道。

第二天他们继续工作，之后的日子也是。马蒂到处挖土，栽种植物的时候，拉斯特坐在遮阳蓬下面，喝着甜茶，嚼着金鱼饼干。他开始在笔记本里记下花园的情况——一本崭新的笔记本，纸页上没有血迹，和它一起买的还有一套彩色铅笔，送出和接受的人都未置一词。拉斯特画了一张后院的地图，在沿着篱笆的一长条处做了记号，标出花坛的位置，记下工程进度。他给每种植物都画了速写，注上名字，还加上从网上查到的信息。黄色，蓝色和紫色的三色堇仰起沾着泥土的脸，一丛丛的金银花，芦荟，木槿，一棵乱蓬蓬的小柑橘树，将来肯定会果实累累。

过了几个星期，马蒂的后院开始像个真正的花园了，花朵盛开，蜂蝶在夏日炎热的空气中飞舞。拉斯特恢复到能自己走动的时候，马蒂给了他一个如假包换的喷壶——白铁做的，漆成淡蓝色，一边还有个该死的笑脸——让他每天早晨给植物浇水。他赤脚沿着篱笆走，用喷壶给每棵植物浇水，头发垂到肩头，像个蓬松的光环，一根烟软塌塌地叼在嘴角。

渐渐地，马蒂开始工作；开始只是几个小时，把文件带回家里，在起居室打电话，直到恢复全天工作，当拉斯特表现出康复的迹象，而且不再意欲离开时，他拉着拉斯特和他一起干。晚间和周末的时候，他们继续在花园干活；剪枝，浇水，施肥，剪草坪。

\---

九月中的一个周六早晨，他们看见了第一只蜂鸟。他们坐在屋后的门廊里，从厨房窗子里传出收音机里的乡村老歌。拉斯特在看书，新剪短的头发从前额垂下来，阳光斜射在门廊的木地板上，温暖了他的脚趾。

“嘿，”马蒂悄声惊叹。

拉斯特抬头望向他的搭档，视线随之找到了在木槿花上扑闪的那一点翠绿和鲜红。模糊的翅膀带着它上上下下，用喙啄食着花心的蜜露。第二只鸟从篱笆后飞来，两只鸟在花丛中盘旋了一阵，飞走了。

“你觉得它们还会来吗？”

“只要花还没谢。”拉斯特拿起书。“如果你想让它们常来，我们就要准备个鸟食罐了。”

这个下午，马蒂开车带他们去了家得宝，买了一个最大的鸟食罐和三瓶花蜜。在拉斯特把一根钉子钉进门廊的横梁上时，他把花蜜装进鸟食罐。

一小时后，一只鸟从花园里翩然而至，查看着鸟食罐；它小心地靠近那些塑料花，觉得值得信任，然后落在小栖木上喝起来。

\---

当秋天接替了夏日的暑热，拂晓之前的灰色时光带上了寒意的征兆，但花儿仍在开放，毫不畏惧。

马蒂跪在一丛金银花旁，剪去干枯的叶子，在根茎旁边撒上覆根土。有只蜜蜂在他头上嗡嗡响，折叠椅上放着一个小冰箱，里面有两瓶啤酒。

“看，”拉斯特喊，他正在修剪那棵柑橘树。他用下巴点了点那边，一对蜂鸟正围着鸟食罐飞舞。

马蒂放下了手里的小铲转过身去。像往常一样，他露出了笑容。“我看有人在献殷勤呢。”

拉斯特摇头。“仔细看。”

大一点的鸟儿围着它的同伴绕了最后一圈，回到鸟食罐上。小点的那只——只有一丁点大——又盘旋了片刻，靠近了一朵塑料花。另一只鸟停止吸食，向小的那只冲过去，撞上了鸟食罐。小小鸟飞走了，恶霸又回到了栖木上。

“嚯，我们这来了只混蛋鸟。”马蒂悲叹，长叹了一口气。“为什么我一点也不奇怪呢。”

拉斯特哼了一声，回去把垃圾装进垃圾袋。“这样的多着呢。”

“这年头连鸟都变坏了。”

“只要活着就会变坏，马蒂。只不过人类是其中最大的混球。”

马蒂用铲子尖戳着覆根土，用牙咬着口腔内侧。

“可能它真的饿了，”他推测，回头看着门廊。

拉斯特耸耸肩。“嗯，肯定是。”

\---

“你他妈什么毛病？”

拉斯特关门的时候听见马蒂的声音。他心里一沉，胳膊上的汗毛都竖了起来；他穿过房子来到后院，准备见识一下是谁惹了他的搭档。

他一把推开厨房的门，迎接他的不是一场斗殴，而是旁若无人地从塑料花里吸蜜的一点闪着虹彩的翠绿，马蒂正冲着它大声嚷嚷。

“嘿！干吗不让那小家伙尝一口？这又不是专门给你准备的，你这个自私鬼。”

拉斯特放松下来，靠着门框。“老天，马蒂，我还以为要跟谁干仗呢。”

马蒂最后瞪了那只鸟一眼，回到遮阳蓬下面和他站在一起。

“这么小的家伙怎么能这么浑？”

“小东西得凶起来才能把蜜蜂赶跑。自然不就是弱肉强食嘛。”拉斯特把手伸进口袋拿烟；他能感到一股无用的肾上腺素从指间消退下去。

“那是掠食者，拉斯特，不是这种无害的混蛋鸟儿，它还没一个玻璃弹子重呢。”他走进屋，靠在厨台上。“你觉得我们是不是该再买个鸟食罐，放在花园那头，或放到房子前面？”

“嗯，我觉得那会传递错误信息，就好像我们宽恕了这种行为。”

“那你有什么建议？”

拉斯特呼出一口气。“顺其自然，马蒂。它不会整天都守着那玩意的。”

马蒂把胳膊抱在胸前。“那我们不就是在宽恕这种行为嘛。”

“除非你想拿弹弓打它。” 他打开冰箱捞出两瓶啤酒，然后推着马蒂进了起居室。“冲它嚷嚷也解决不了问题。”

\---

这两周来他们都在办一个遗产纠纷案，花了许多个小时重新研究文件，长途开车去找远在本州另一头的客户亲属谈话。终于，在一个星期二早晨，快中午的时候，他们和客户握了手，收到了支票。他们回到办公室时，马蒂看了一眼那些文件夹和档案柜，摇了摇头。

“操，”他松开领带，解开衬衫。

“干吗？”拉斯特懒洋洋地说，已经开始在笔记本上做笔记。

“所有这些，去他妈的。我们明天再整理吧；要是再看一张纸，我就要发飙了。回家。”他扯下领带，卷起袖子。“我请你吃饭，然后我们去花园待着，直到肚子饿了为止。走吧。”

所以他们回到了后院，把折叠椅拉出来放在草地上，赤脚踩在草叶中。

“它长胖了。”

拉斯特不用抬头看也知道马蒂在说谁。

“蜂鸟不会长胖，马蒂。它们的新陈代谢太快。”

“这只就长胖了。瞧瞧它。”

他抬头看去。像往常一样，那只蜂鸟站在栖木上，吸食着花蜜，好像在喝奶昔。拉斯特从松紧带下面拿出他的彩色铅笔，开始用简单的线条画出翅膀的轮廓。他已经给一只负鼠画了速写，有好几次他看到它在附近出没，但他想捕捉到那只蜂鸟羽毛上不断变幻的色彩；再过一阵天就黑了，无法继续画下去。“说不定它只是只雏鸟，现在长大了。”

“长大个屁。它就是胖了。因为它是个混蛋。”

马蒂已经把叫嚷换成了怒视，好像能用眼睛让那只鸟听话似的。拉斯特想告诉马蒂，这一手他已经试了七年了，如果这对他没用，对一只鸟肯定也一样。

那只鸟一点也没意识到投向它的死亡凝视，马蒂气呼呼地叹了口气，站了起来。

“我要打电话订中国菜，宫保鸡丁怎么样？”他靠着拉斯特的肩膀看他的速写；温暖的手指抚过他颈后柔软的蜜色短发。“没错。再加一对讨厌的眉毛就更像了，侦探。”

拉斯特哼了一声，但马蒂消失在厨房里之后，他在蜂鸟的眼睛上画了两条粗线。

\---

“啊，操，拉斯特！”

拉斯特对电脑屏幕眨了眨眼，把他的烟留在烟灰缸上，走进厨房。之前有两分钟的时间他都听见马蒂在生气地嘟囔；听起来他好像想把一只蜜蜂赶出厨房。然而并不是。拉斯特发现他的搭档手里攥着水池上窗帘的一头，隔着薄薄的布料，有个绝对比蜜蜂大的东西正在里面扑腾。

不出意外，仔细一看，是一只长着翠绿羽毛的长嘴生物。

“你他妈在干吗？”拉斯特对一人一鸟侧目而视。

“花蜜吃光了，我把鸟食罐的盖子打开想把它装满。”马蒂瞥了一眼水池里空空的鸟食罐。“有个家伙觉得我动作太慢，想飞进来。这傻瓜给困在窗帘里了。”

“干吗，你想让我按住它，你好把它拍死在玻璃上？”

“我的天，拉斯特，不是。”马蒂看起来义愤填膺。“我只想把它放出去；不想把它捏伤。这种精细活你更拿手。”

拉斯特从他手里拿过窗帘布，用手滑过褶皱，直到找到那只小鸟。蜂鸟在他指间扭动，但他小心地用手拢住它。

“等等，让我看看。”马蒂拉了拉他的胳膊。拉斯特移开手指，刚好从虎口处露出一点闪着虹彩的绿嘴。“贪心就是这个下场，等我把那破东西挂起来，贪吃鬼，老实点吧。”

拉斯特眼前忽然出现了三十年前当巡警的马蒂，正在教训一个闯红灯的孩子，但最后经过警告还是放他走了。

“这就完了，警官？”他问，嘴角微微上扬。

“对，把它放了吧。”

他出了房子，走进花园，感到手心里翅膀的鼓动，像一记心跳。他张开手。鸟儿在他手上停留了片刻，好像在适应外面的阳光，最后，它在拉斯特手掌中跳了两步，飞走了。

拉斯特回到屋里，用拇指摩挲着蜂鸟站过的那块皮肤。他想着那些脆弱的骨头，和飞翔的能力。


	2. 负鼠 Didelphimorphia

拉斯特第一次看到它是在晚上，马蒂把鸟食罐挂出去的时候。

他们的睡觉时间大约是十一点；马蒂踢掉他的拖鞋，钻进被子，十分钟以后就睡熟了。拉斯特躺在他旁边，一会儿盯着天花板，一会儿闭上眼睛，集中精神听着搭档的呼吸。

到了两点钟，他放弃了入睡，慢慢从床上起来，小心不去吵醒马蒂。他走进厨房，给自己倒了一杯水，站在水池边一口气喝完。直到这时，他才敢把思绪转向卧室里那个睡着的男人，还有，在一个月之中，他们就从疏远和谨慎发展到在暖乎乎的床上滚在一起。拉斯特不知道这是否是某种孤独和相互的便利之外的东西；如果有一天早晨他起床告诉马蒂他要离开，对方会拍拍他的肩膀送他到门口，还是会要他留下？

当他打开后门，走出房子，拉斯特发现这或许就是答案；这个花园是马蒂为他而建，为了让他不再把注意力集中于正在恢复的身体，为了抚慰他的忧郁。为了让他们俩都有事干，不再纠结于可怕的回忆，无论是新是旧。这是能让他们投入时间和精力的事。现在的花园已经完全不是他第一次看到的那片可怜的枯黄草地了；即使隔着这么远的距离，只有月光把它照亮，也很值得一看。夏日最后的时光缓缓流逝，花儿在潮湿的热气中绽放，夜气充满了它们浓厚的芳香。这气味使拉斯特脑中闪烁着它们响亮的色彩；粉红，金黄，雪白，还有无穷无尽，深深浅浅的绿。

他点了一支烟，在花园里漫步，就像每天早晨浇水时那样，赤着脚，触摸着枝叶和花朵；听着一只孤独的蟋蟀在篱笆后面鸣叫。正当他从绣球花上摘掉枯叶时，忽然发现花茎中间有什么东西溜过去。

开始拉斯特瞥见它灰色的皮毛和细细的尾巴，以为是一只老鼠，但当它钻过篱笆逃走的时候，他看见了，那是一只脸上黑白相间的小负鼠。沙沙一响，它跳到邻居家的灌木丛中，一溜烟地跑了。

拉斯特踮起脚尖往篱笆那边看去，但它已经消失了。他把手里的一小把枯叶留在门廊台阶上，进了屋。

两天后的夜晚，吃完推迟的晚餐后，拉斯特一边洗盘子一边往厨房窗子外面看。昨天晚上他原想在门廊上等着，看看那只小负鼠会不会再出现，但马蒂把手伸进他的衬衫底下，把他拉进了卧室。

“在等人吗？为什么每半分钟就往外面瞧？”当拉斯特第无数次掀起窗帘的时候，马蒂问道。

“前天夜里我看见一只负鼠，它说不定会回来的。”像个小孩子一样等一只动物露面，说出来感觉挺傻的。

但马蒂也拉开帘子往外看。“好久没见过负鼠了；刚搬进来的时候见过一只。那个胖家伙老是弄翻垃圾筒，把垃圾弄得到处都是。”

“这只还小，大概刚出娘胎不久。”

他们放好了盘子，拉斯特最后往后门外瞥了一眼，关了灯。

“要想让它出来，只要放点吃的就行。”马蒂建议，他们向浴室走去。

在搭档准备睡觉时，拉斯特在冰箱和碗柜里搜索能给负鼠吃的东西。他从柜子里掏出一个缺了口的盘子，把它放在草地边上。然后他又回去往窗子外看。

“在这儿你什么也看不到。”马蒂靠着门框，已经穿上了睡裤和拖鞋。

“我站在那里它不会出来的。”

马蒂走过来站在他旁边，眯起眼睛看着后院，瘪了瘪嘴。片刻之后，他挺直了腰，在拉斯特的身侧拍了一下。

“来，我们设个监视哨吧。”

“真的要搞个监视哨？”拉斯特朝他眨了下眼，但还是跟着他进了卧室，从柜子里拽出两条毯子。

马蒂把毯子铺在伸向前院的草皮车道上，示意对方躺下。

“这就是你的大计划？”拉斯特无动于衷地问。“藏在他妈的毯子底下？”

“下次我肯定给你配上夜视镜和迷彩服。老天，你算什么侦探？”

拉斯特喘着气咕哝了一句，但还是卧倒在了地上。大门开着，车道的宽度刚够他们俩挤在一起，一边是房子，另一边是篱笆，深色的毯子盖在头上。马蒂让办公室的灯开着，因此草地被柔和的黄色灯光照亮着，他们躲藏的地方隐藏在门廊的影子中。

“哼，这也太不显眼了。”他们的腿从毯子下面伸了出来。

“我们就想骗过一只负鼠，拉斯特，不是个火箭科学家。这样就很好。”

“它们可比狗机灵。”

“狗才不机灵呢。你给它放了什么？”在拉斯特开始争论狗的智商之前马蒂就转换了话题。

“苹果片和燕麦片（granola）。”

“动物什么都吃，你偏偏选了该死的燕麦片？”

“我们没多少新鲜水果；就算它是杂食动物，我也不能给它披萨吃。”

“要是它不出来，我也不奇怪。”

他们气呼呼地沉默了好一阵没说话。

“这是我干过的最可笑的事了，”几分钟后，拉斯特咕哝道。

“这真不算是我干过的最可笑的事呢。操，我跟你还干过更荒唐的事呢，克拉什。”马蒂叹了口气。“天，还记得我们在那个操蛋沼泽里追坏蛋那回吗？他们该给我们发块奖章的。”

拉斯特笑得肩膀都开始抖了。

“比得上奥运会奖章了；那天我们可是大显身手了一回。我从没想到你能跳那么高，马蒂。”

“妈的闭嘴，”他厉声说，最后一个字变成了窃笑。“你要把它吓跑了。”

他们等了快一个小时；马蒂把下巴放在交叠的手上，开始打瞌睡。拉斯特正想把他推醒，拽他进屋去，这时从篱笆那边的远处传来一阵低低的摩擦声。马蒂肯定感觉到对方停住了动作，他睁开眼睛，叹了口气，但没有作声。他们看到那只负鼠从一丛沉甸甸的蓝色丁香花底下钻出来，一朵小花斜挂在它毛茸茸的头上。

“瞧，为了赴你的约它还打扮了一番呢，拉斯特。”马蒂小声地对着他耳朵说。

拉斯特弯起嘴角。它小心地靠近了食物，嗅着水果，饶有兴趣地抽了抽粉色的鼻子，然后开始咬苹果片。它和一只松鼠差不多大，只能用小爪子抓着楔形苹果片送进嘴里。

“咳，我应该拍张照片。”马蒂把头整个钻进毯子里，摸索着找手机。

小负鼠停止了进食，警惕地抬起头。

“该死，别出声。”拉斯特把毯子拉上来遮住脸，尽量在地上躺平。“你他妈在干吗？”

“把这玩意静音。”

马蒂把手机镜头从毯子缝里伸出去，开始拍照。它又回到食物那里，从燕麦团里挑葡萄干吃。

第二天早上，马蒂忙着读报的时候，拉斯特打开了他的照片；照片拍歪了，光线太暗，但它光滑的皮毛在灯光下发亮，蓝色的小花挂在耳朵后面。他把照片给自己发了一份。

\---

拉斯特开始给这只小负鼠留食物，不是在饲养，只是引它回来。它不是每晚都来——有时候差不多过了一星期，它才会回草地上觅食——但拉斯特仍持续这么做。他开始记下它最喜欢的东西：葡萄和草莓，它会吃个一干二净。汁水多的桃子它也喜欢。他试过给它从宠物店买来的死蟋蟀和虫子，但它似乎更喜欢自己捉。各种奶酪它咬了几口就扔下了。它不吃西瓜，但把它弄得一塌糊涂。奇怪的是，它好像喜欢巧克力小熊饼干，这是马蒂坚持的，就想看它捧着吃。

快到十一月份的时候，蜂鸟开始在柑橘树上筑巢；拉斯特特意把给负鼠的食物放在草坪的另一边，靠着门廊，那样它就不会打那些蜂鸟蛋的主意了。

\---

“为什么国家负鼠学会要给我们寄包裹？”马蒂从车道走进门，拿着一个联邦快递的盒子，还有他们的其他邮件。

“我参加了国家负鼠学会，”拉斯特叼着烟说，仍然看着电脑屏幕。

“当然了。”马蒂试着把盒子摇了摇。“是帽子还是T恤？还是一张负鼠之友身份证？”

“嗯，就是一些资料，但我要给他们提些建议。”

马蒂把盒子放在拉斯特手肘旁边。“干吧。”

\---

一月的第一周，拉斯特在一个灰蒙蒙的早晨起来，抓起他的皮卡钥匙，开车去了德州的一个城市，去拜访那个他二十年未再见的墓碑。他在索菲亚的墓前坐了一天，终于把一切从未吐露的否认和悲痛说了出来。他一直爱着她。每一天都在想念她。成为她的父亲是他身上发生的最好的事情。几乎带着羞怯，他告诉她，有一座小房子，和一个秘密花园，还有那个回到他身边的男人。

太阳落山的时候，拉斯特觉得精疲力尽，浑身沉重，没法开车回去；他在一个汽车旅馆过了夜，看着窗外的灯光亮了又暗。天亮之前他睡着了，醒来时冬日懒洋洋的太阳正挂在明亮的天空。他很快地冲了个澡，踏上了回家的路。

当他打开前门，迎接他的是收音机的嗡嗡声，和厨房里飘出来的饭菜香气。马蒂正在灶台前翻搅锅里的番茄酱。拉斯特靠在门口，一句话也没说；他的肚子咕咕叫，让他想起自己已经几乎两天没吃过饭了。

“嘿，”马蒂对他一笑。口气很轻松，好像拉斯特刚从隔壁过来。但这个简单的词语包含着他们新生活第一个夜晚，和花园里第一个早晨的全部温柔。“晚饭吃炖虾怎么样？”

拉斯特点点头。他知道自己看起来糟透了；在旅馆里他在镜子里看过自己的样子。没有刮脸，脸色憔悴，眼眶通红，但看到对方，他觉得疲劳消失了大半。

“有什么有趣事吗？”他问。

马蒂耸了耸肩，检查着锅里的米饭。

“小波西晚上来找我们打牌，但我告诉它有个人不在家，所以我们聊了会儿天，还招待了它一碗小虫沙拉。”真的，它的小盘子没在水池下面的老地方，而是放在厨房架子上。“嘿，它真的喜欢吃你留的红葡萄。”

拉斯特两步跨过厨房，吻了他。

\---

严酷的冬天来了，寒风凛冽，铅色的云层好像在灰暗的天空生了根。花园里只剩下了枝叶，所有的花朵都只留下花苞，准备来年春天再开；只有那棵小柑橘树上开着小小的百花，好像白雪覆盖着枝头。

“天气真的冷了，”一个寒冷的早晨，拉斯特说，用双手捧着一杯咖啡。

马蒂对他扬起眉毛。

“是啊，就是说我终于可以给你弄件像样的外套了，换下那件破帆布夹克，你还老说它够暖和呢。”

拉斯特摇头。“负鼠毛可没那么厚。”

马蒂会意地点了下头。他喝了一口冒着热气的咖啡，眉毛拧在一起。

“那，你想给它套件毛衣？”

拉斯特笑了一声。“它有五十颗尖牙，马蒂；要是我想抓它，它会咬掉我的指头。”

“嗯，你可以给它弄间屋子，但我觉得它不会进来的。”

拉斯特灵机一动。

“马蒂，这主意不坏。”

车库里有几个盒子。拉斯特找了一个足够结实的，大小也合适。马蒂给了他几条旧毛巾，已经磨破了，但很柔软。他把一条毛巾衬在盒子里面，用订书针固定在纸板上，凑合着做成保温层；另一条毛巾叠起来做了床。确定盒子的入口足够宽之后，他把盒盖合上，这样它进去的话就足够暖和了。

最后他把盒子拿到外面，放在挨着门廊的草地上，前面放了水果。

“你觉得它会来吗？”马蒂问，坐在折叠椅上瞧着拉斯特忙活。

“希望能来。”

“它会在里面住下吗？”

“不知道。负鼠经常到处跑，但说不定它会在这一带过冬。”

“嗯，”马蒂耸耸肩。“只要能给我的花捉虫，它想呆多久就呆多久。 ”

那天晚上负鼠没有露面。之后的几天小雨连绵，日夜不停。拉斯特把盒子移到了门廊里，在上面盖了一块塑料布保持干燥。

“拉斯特！拉斯特！”厨房传来一声轻呼。

“干吗这么小声？”拉斯特问，从浴室走过来。“你又在偷看邻居家？我都说了，马蒂，又不是演他妈的后窗。”

马蒂嗤笑了一声。“这里又看不到邻居家。”他招手示意搭档靠近，掀起水池上的窗帘。“看看今晚谁来报到了。”

盒子外面的水果不见了，挪到了盒子里面，从叠起来的毛巾中间伸出一张有斑点的小白脸，还有一只粉红色的小鼻子。

它睡了一整天。他们把后门开着，把厨台上的小收音机关了。晚上拉斯特从冰箱里拿出一捧草莓，绕过房子走进花园。

马蒂在后门那边看着他。拉斯特小心地靠近门廊，慢慢地，踏上第一级台阶，伸手把水果放进塑料碟子里，然后静悄悄地退回来。

直到这时，马蒂才能头一回想象出他潜入塔特尔宅子的情景，像忍者又像飞贼，爬上墙壁，潜入窗户。即便是那个画面也无法和现在相比：拉斯特完全屏住了呼吸，避免惊动那只睡在他们门廊里的小负鼠。

“你的住宿加早餐服务真暖心啊，宝贝。”对方进屋时他说。

拉斯特向他眯起眼，马蒂忍不住爆出一阵大笑。

“操你，伙计，”拉斯特咕哝着，低头转开脸。

“嘿！”马蒂搂住他的腰把他拉近。“我没想捉弄你，才没有呢。我——看你保持本色我真高兴。”他把额头靠上拉斯特的后颈。“有时候我忘了你是个疯狂野蛮人，在森林里追踪野鹿什么的，大自然的事情你什么都懂。老天啊，我会爱上你在野外的样子。”

“我可不是一只狼，马蒂。”拉斯特哼了一声，但放松下来。“你在森林里一天都过不去。”

“当然，所以我要留你在旁边。”他吻了他嘴唇下温暖的皮肤。“你不会让我送命的。”

拉斯特抱住马蒂的胳膊，什么也没说。

\---

它时常回来，有时候用尾巴卷着树叶，铺在它的床上。它一直待在盒子里清理皮毛，直到天黑下来，可以出去觅食，在天亮的时候溜达回来；马蒂拿了一支黑色记号笔；在盖子上涂上“假日酒店”几个字，还画了一只潦草的负鼠。

一天晚上，拉斯特正在往盘子里放草莓和杏仁，盒子忽然哗哗摇晃起来。负鼠的脸从绿毛巾下面钻出来，张开嘴打了一个大哈欠。

拉斯特僵住了，手停在碟子上方。如果他有任何动作，它就会被吓跑，或咬他一口。

但那只小动物似乎对他并不在意。它稍微嗅了嗅草莓，就开始吃起来。它的皮毛擦着他的手，拉斯特忍不住想抚摸它。他小心地伸出手，用两根手指滑过它的侧腹。它的身体抽动了一下，但没有跑开，也没有发出嘶嘶声。

拉斯特用手抚过它背上的灰色皮毛；又厚又软，让他想起小时候的狐皮外衣。

它让他抚摸了几分钟，然后快步从栏杆中间穿过去，摇摇摆摆地跑过院子。拉斯特看着它爬上篱笆，消失在越来越浓的夜色中。

他在木制台阶上坐下来，等着星星出来。几分钟后，马蒂走过来和他坐在一起，带着微笑和几瓶啤酒。


	3. 渡鸦 Corvus corax

马蒂冲了个澡，正在穿衣服，拉斯特打开咖啡机，把喷壶灌满，在花园里走了一圈，把凉水洒在初发新芽的植物上，也浇湿了他的脚趾。还有几周春天才会到来，但花园已经苏醒，不再是寒冷冬日里一片枯黄的模样；上个周末马蒂已经给花园施了肥，还有各种维生素，已经有一小丛花苞从绿色的花床上羞怯地伸出头来。

他把喷壶放在卷起来的水管旁边，这时有什么东西扑腾着从篱笆上掉在草皮上。拉斯特第一眼看上去以为是个被风刮过来的垃圾袋，但它发出一声急促的大叫，他走近了才发现那是一只大鸟，气急败坏，一个六罐装啤酒的塑料圈把它的脖子和翅尖套住了。

“嘿，没事的。”拉斯特蹲下来，觉得腹部伤疤处的皮肤被牵扯着。他想触摸那只鸟，但它发出一声警告的大叫；他伸着手停了片刻。“不会伤到你的，只想帮忙。”

那只鸟——靠近了看，是只渡鸦——不再叫唤，只发出一阵颤抖的低鸣。拉斯特把它拿起来，抱在身边。像其他鸟一样，它比看上去轻得多，但当它蹲在拉斯特小臂上那只刺青兄弟身上的时候，仍然有着温暖坚实的重量。他小心地合拢起它的翅膀，把它从塑料圈里解放出来。它脖子上的圈箍得很紧，已经开始压迫它的喉咙了。

“没事的。别动，小家伙。”拉斯特把手伸进睡袍的口袋，拿出一把折刀。“我们有这个。”

他把塑料割断，鸟儿从他手里挣脱出来。拉斯特让折刀掉在草地上，又举起手，把塑料环捏成一团。“去吧。”

渡鸦展开翅膀，好像在检查是否真的获得了自由，轻轻叫了一声。它的黑眼睛打量了拉斯特片刻，然后飞走了。

拉斯特回到屋里的时候，马蒂已经站在厨台前给自己倒了一杯咖啡；这一整天他都得喝那些该死的绿茶，但早晨仍然需要来一杯这个提提神。

拉斯特没注意到自己手里还拿着塑料圈，直到他伸手拿杯子，把那东西掉在地上。

马蒂扬起一边眉毛。“你早起来了？那个该死的乌鸦是怎么回事？”

“渡鸦，被这玩意套住了。”拉斯特把它捡起来扔进垃圾筒。

“天地良心，拉斯特，”马蒂假装生气。“你每次一出去就会找回一只动物养。”

他用不着提那只从前门边的树上掉下来的斑鸠雏，拉斯特一直暖着它，直到一星期后它的父母把它带回巢去。

“我没想养它，只是放它走。”

\---

那只渡鸦出现得越来越频繁了。起初每天早晨拉斯特浇花的时候它躲在邻居家的树上，但几周以后，当两个男人出来剪草坪或为新种的花平整土地的时候，它会停在篱笆上。

它第一次出现的时候，马蒂瞧了瞧那只鸟，停止挖土，从草帽底下瞪着拉斯特。

作为回答，拉斯特懒懒地看了他一眼，若无其事地回去继续粉刷门廊的栏杆。

“它是不是还带着一大群，或是一大家子乌鸦？”一天晚上他们从办公室回来后，马蒂问。他们开车进车道，发现那只渡鸦停在皮卡车顶上。

拉斯特眯起眼看着那只鸟，他的搭档打开前门。“鬼鬼祟祟，来者不善啊。只有乌鸦群里才有‘凶手’。①”

① murders：谋杀，也有“鸦群”的意思。

“听起来很让人放心嘛？”马蒂咕哝着脱掉鞋子。“它们在搞什么阴谋？想啄人的眼睛？”

“渡鸦有复杂的社会结构，甚至有语言。如果有人威胁到那只渡鸦，我打赌它会告诉同伴，多年以后它们也会认得那个人。”

“那么它不会老老实实让人用扫帚赶出去咯？”马蒂一屁股坐进扶手椅里。

“如果你想伤害一只渡鸦，下次出门的时候就会有一整群扑过来，跟希区柯克电影一样。”

“妈的，当然了。”

“它们是非常聪明的动物，马蒂。”拉斯特透过起居室薄薄的窗帘瞥着那只鸟。“它们会模仿其他鸟类，甚至会学人类说话，能拼图，能和其他动物建立亲密关系。甚至还有各种方言。”

马蒂轻哼了一声。“你应该让它好好给那只蜂鸟上一课。”

时间已经过了十一点。拉斯特和马蒂已经躺在床上，还没睡着，但已经昏昏欲睡。他们脸对着脸，闭着眼睛躺在靛蓝的夜色中，小声说着话——明天吃什么，做什么——就为了让自己睡着。他们的低语渐渐慢下去。

这时候它出现了：一声响亮刺耳的大叫，他们已经太熟悉了。

马蒂没有睁眼。“我说，这可一点也不吓人。”

渡鸦又叫了一声，更加急切。

“它在叫我。”拉斯特已经从床上爬了起来。

“操，这下更可怕了。”马蒂跟着搭档走进前厅。还没等他拉住对方，拉斯特已经打开厨房门走了出去。“该死，拉斯特！”

春季的大雨连绵不绝，今天夜里下着小雨，十分潮湿。那个傻瓜还是只穿背心和短裤就出了门。

拉斯特回到屋里，胳膊下抱着一个不停扑腾的黑色东西，还有一只拍着翅膀跟在他后面。

“这他妈是啥？”马蒂认出那只落在桌上的大些的鸟就是他们的常客，但被拉斯特抱在胸前的那只小点的完全没见过。“哦，太棒了。它还带了个朋友来。”

“又是那种塑料玩意，”拉斯特解释道，一边尽量安抚那只鸟儿。一点不错，它被一个啤酒罐上的塑料圈套住了脚。

“我说，对这么聪明的鸟儿来说，老被这玩意套住也太蠢了。”

“它够聪明了，还记得是我救了它。”拉斯特用下巴向他们那只渡鸦点了点，显得有点骄傲。

“真不赖。”马蒂揉着眼睛。“这就是说，我们这儿成了鸟类黄页上的急救中心了？”

这次拉斯特没有割断塑料圈；他按住鸟儿，小心地把塑料解开。鸟儿一获得自由就跳到了桌上，挨着它的同伴。他打开水池上的窗户，好让它们离开；新来的那只渡鸦停在窗台上，但没有飞走。马蒂去了客厅，回来时拿来几条毛巾。

“把你身上的水擦擦，傻瓜。”他把一条毛巾盖在拉斯特肩膀上。他并没想去擦干那两只鸟，只是把另一条毛巾打开，铺在桌上。

拉斯特脱掉汗衫，开始擦干头发，来回打量着两只鸟儿。他们的老客人检查了一下桌上的毛巾，然后在上面卧下来。

“它们的个头可真不小。”马蒂在厨房门口皱着眉头看着那两只鸟儿，咬着嘴唇。“我猜我们不该把它们赶出窗外去？”

“让它们呆着吧，外面还在下雨。”

拉斯特从卧室里拿来他的笔记本，开始给他们的客人画像。有几分钟屋里静如一潭死水，然后马蒂叹了口气。

“喂，我要去睡觉了。你们好好玩。”他揉了揉拉斯特半干的头发。“希望你明早还睁得开眼。”

\---

拉斯特把一块牛肉扔进购物车，回去浏览货架，像只漫不经心的猫。办公室没什么新活干，因此马蒂宣布把购物加入日程。现在他们在“扭扭小猪”Piggly Wiggly里闲逛，在不需要的东西里挑挑拣拣，不想急着在上午的阳光下回家去。

“你确定我们吃得了这么多肉吗，牛仔？”马蒂问，用目光示意那一大块牛肉。

“渡鸦也吃肉，”拉斯特解释。

“当然，它是食肉动物，”马蒂喘着气咕哝着。

“杂食动物。”

“小波西也是杂食动物，你可没见过它要过带血的牺牲。”冬天结束的时候，那只负鼠已经迁出了它的盒子，但仍然不时回来打牙祭。

拉斯特哼了一声。“我发现如果有老鼠入侵它的地盘，它会毫不犹豫地把老鼠撕成两半。叶尔不能光吃水果和虫子。”

“谁是——哦操。”马蒂长叹了一口气，摇摇头。“好吧。”

“什么？”

“没什么。如果你已经给它起了名字，那说什么都晚了。”说实话——不管起没起名字——几个月以前就太晚了。

“耶提这鬼名字是啥意思？”马蒂走过了几条过道后才问。

“是叶尔。”拉斯特低声重复了一遍。他转过身，过分认真地检查着一排汤罐头。“我老爹有时会和特林吉特②村民做生意。他和男人们讨价还价的时候，女人们给我讲故事。叶尔纳（Yéil Naa），渡鸦族。”

马蒂忍住了没有对拿渡鸦命名渡鸦这事发表意见。除了一些让人不安的模糊评论，和糟糕透顶的奇闻故事，拉斯特很少说起他的童年。

“我喜欢这名字，”他宣称。“这比‘黑暗’‘永不复还’③或什么神经病玩意好多了。”

拉斯特只是咕哝了一声作为回答。

几天以后，马蒂又去了一趟商场，带回一个塑料碗，碗底上贴着一个彼得兔。

“给鸟儿买的，”他解释道，拉斯特扬起眉毛看着那个碗。“打折，只有这个上面没有超级英雄。我觉得叶尔这名字不像美国队长那种家伙。”

拉斯特的嘴微微一弯。“它会喜欢他的，”

② Tlingit，阿拉斯加地区的印第安原住民部落。

③ Nevermore：乐队名，来自爱伦坡诗集《乌鸦》。

\---

拉斯特在雷雨之后找到了一截断枝，用它做了一根栖木，装在屋后的门廊下面。每天早晨他都会去喂叶尔：胡桃和黑莓，牛肉和鸡内脏，还有泡了血的饼干。

那只鸟儿特别活泼爱玩，足够满足拉斯特的好奇心。叶尔花了几个晚上从不同的瓶子里找到了美食，只用一根树枝。它能拉开拉链，打开花园的水龙头。拉斯特找出一套儿童记忆卡片，他盘着腿坐在地板上，把卡片摊在面前，渡鸦会用嘴把它们指出来。他们还玩丢球，和其他游戏，马蒂觉得就跟捉迷藏差不多。

叶尔每次飞走的时候都会在天空中滑翔绕圈，还会表演空翻。有时候它还会跟着他们去办公室，在卡迪拉克上方盘旋，像一个不祥的风筝。

五月的时候，他们在小柑橘树的树荫下装了一个鸟浴盆，作为完整地回到家里，开始建设花园一周年的纪念。叶尔喜欢在盆里洗澡，把水溅得到处都是，看上去非常可笑，就像个在儿童泳池里玩水的大汉。

一天早晨马蒂到后院，发现拉斯特板着脸拿着水管到处洒水，那只鸟儿在雨雾下打滚，好像一只该死的小狗。

\---

那天早晨马蒂出来的时候还穿着睡裤；他跨过扔在垫子上的报纸，走到汽车那边。昨晚他们回来的时候下着雨，他把手提包留在车里，然后一路跑回屋。

他正在车后座翻找的时候看见有个人从街对面走过来。

“嗨，哈特先生。早上好。”是住在街对面的达里尔太太。她穿着紫色裙子和衬衫，头发随便挽了个髻。马蒂从没见过她这么早出门。

“早上好。”

“我想跟你说句话。”她往周围看了看，好像怕有什么人在偷听似的，然后又走近了一步。“这儿有只鸟，又大又黑的鸟。”

马蒂叹了口气，当然，那只鸟儿会把周围的邻居吓坏的。

“它把我的小蛋糕给吓着了。我可怜的狗狗在院子里的时候，它猛扑下来，差点把它吓疯了。”小蛋糕是一只娇小的博美犬，一身毛茸茸的金毛，项圈上镶着水钻。“它就待在草地上，我的小宝贝跑过去，它就飞起来，老是这样。有时候它还会追着小蛋糕满院子跑。”

“听着它们是在玩老鹰捉小鸡呢，”马蒂松了口气，笑着说。

“不，它让小蛋糕提心吊胆的，我知道，”她坚持道。马蒂奇怪她怎么知道的，那只该死的狗永远是一副吓坏了的表情。“我不太确定，不过我觉得有一天它把纱门打开了。”她紧紧攥住长裙领子。“它在盘算着吃我的小蛋糕呢，我知道。”

马蒂费了好大力气才忍住了没有嗤笑出来。老天啊。他都能想象出拉斯特跟那只该死的鸟击掌的样子。

“现在我跟你说这事，哈特先生，因为我看到它在你家附近转悠。”

“我保证它们只是在闹着玩，”他又重复了一遍，准备好听她教训自己让他们那只吓人的大鸟离她的小毛球远一点。

“我觉得应该给野生动物中心打电话，”达里尔太太点着头建议道。这么说她不知道叶尔是他们养的。“别等它袭击我们大家。”

“没关系，”他拿出最权威的口气。“我保证你的小蛋糕很安全，the bi―”

他听见翅膀扇动的声音，一点没错，片刻之后叶尔就从房子后面出现，落在皮卡车厢上。马蒂把眼睛闭了一秒；此时此刻，你能看出这是拉斯特·科尔的鸟儿。它向马蒂轻轻叫了一声，拍着翅膀——翼展有五十英寸长——算是打招呼。

达里尔太太一看到那只鸟就倒吸了口气，现在整个人都呆住了，绿眼睛圆睁，张着嘴，后退了一步，好像想拔腿就跑，但被吓得不敢动弹。

马蒂尴尬地笑了一声。

“嘿，伙计，”他说，试图证明叶尔不是达里尔太太刚才说的那种专抓博美犬的恶魔。他伸出手，用指背抚摸了一下渡鸦的胸部，让它又发出了一声开心的鸣叫。

他转过身看向那个女人。她还是一脸警惕的表情，但现在转到了他身上。

“它不是猎食鸟。我保证它只是喜欢和你的狗玩游戏，”马蒂又开口说。他笑得太用力了，搞不好会造成神经损伤的。

他还没来得及说下去，前门开了，拉斯特从屋里走出来，穿着一件旧睡袍和马蒂的短裤，露出瘦骨嶙峋的腿，手里拿着一杯咖啡。渡鸦朝他那边飞过去，正好在拉斯特捡起报纸直起腰的时候落在他身上。

“早，”拉斯特举起手里的报纸向他们打招呼。然后他走回屋里，叶尔稳稳当当地站在他肩膀上。

“他不伤人，我发誓。”马蒂摆出他最让人放心的笑容。现在达里尔太太满脸都是他们信了邪教的表情——考虑到他们的个人经历，这真是挺侮辱人的。“绝对听话。”

马蒂觉得自己用不着说明白，他说的不只是那只鸟儿。

\---

作为惯例，叶尔每次来吃饭的时候都会给他们带礼物，或许它觉得这算是它的饭钱，各种小饰品，拉斯特都存在一个旧咖啡罐里，放在书房里的桌子旁边。有硬币和一堆高尔夫球，纽扣，假钻，别针；复活节以后，渡鸦还带来了几个彩蛋。

“我不信这些东西都是它从地上捡的。”马蒂怀疑地说。

今天的礼物是一对金耳环，上面挂着两颗硕大的梨形珍珠。叶尔之前也带过首饰——玩具戒指，幸运小饰物——从没有这么奢华的东西。

拉斯特耸耸肩。“人们会到处丢东西。记得那天你还把钥匙丢了呢。”

马蒂眯起眼。“我还不确定这不是它从第一现场偷的。”

“不是它偷的。”拉斯特检查过那对耳环，把它们放进口袋里。

“它也不是那个打开邻居的纱门吓唬小蛋糕的。”

拉斯特居然又耸耸肩。“人们的门老是不好使。”

“行。”

几天之后，那只鸟待在门廊上它的栖木上，拉斯特在彼得兔碗里放了碎肉丁，作为回报，他得到了一枚戒指。正好就是马蒂的那枚。他的搭档整个早上都在修剪他们在春天种的九重葛，它的重重紫花已经快把门廊淹没了。

“你先到卧室去转了一圈？”他问那只鸟。拉斯特很确定马蒂在出去之前把戒指放在床头柜上了。现在他在前面洗他的卡迪拉克。“操，伙计，你给我们俩都惹上麻烦了。”

拉斯特把戒指放回床头柜上，这次确保把窗子关严了。

\---

那天早晨他们没上闹钟；前一天夜里他差不多都在跟踪一个出轨的丈夫——只要是出轨的案子马蒂都接，好像是某种赎罪——三点后才摇摇晃晃地回家。他们下午才去见客户，所以整个上午都没事。

当拉斯特睁开眼睛，屋里已经洒满了阳光，但他的脑子还是昏昏沉沉，睡意朦胧。他翻了个身，把头枕在马蒂肩膀上，用胳膊环住他的肋部。

马蒂动了动，用手搂住拉斯特的腰。

“嘿，宝贝，”他咕哝了一句，又沉入梦乡。

他们就这么躺着，软绵绵，暖洋洋，半梦半醒，徘徊在舒适的金色梦中。

上午过了一半的时间，窗外传来扑翅的声音，然后是一声试探的鸣叫。

“说说恶兆的事吧，”马蒂嘟囔着说。

拉斯特睁开了一只眼；没错，玻璃窗外有个渡鸦形的影子。

“有不少文化把渡鸦当成吉兆，”他说，听到对方哼了一声，他笑了。“在我的家乡，渡鸦是一种神圣的动物。光明的使者。”

“为什么？”

“一个特林吉特传说。从前有一个老人，名叫纳沙奇山（Naas-sháki Shaan），”他的声音缓缓落在马蒂胸前。“他把月亮，太阳和星星放在家里，藏在三个木盒里；外面的世界只有黑暗。渡鸦想找到光明，所以他想出了一个主意。老人有一个女儿；渡鸦把自己变成一根铁杉树叶，掉进她的水杯里。她喝了水，就怀孕了。”

“我的天。”

拉斯特的嘴唇勾起，笑起来；他知道马蒂会有话要说。“到了时候，她就生下了一个男孩——”

“其实是一只又黑又大的鸟儿。”

“嗯。一天，孩子开始哭闹；老人很爱他的外孙，因此他把装着星星的盒子给他玩。渡鸦打开了盒子，星星从烟囱里逃了出去。过了一会儿，孩子又开始哭，所以老人把装着月亮的盒子给了他。”

“我的妈，当爷爷的可真要命。”

“没错，我看过几年你也快了。”

马蒂半心半意地扇了一下他的肩膀。“嘘。继续讲故事。”

“渡鸦打开了盖子，让月亮滚出门，它就升上了天。”拉斯特懒洋洋地用手比划了一下，又放回搭档身上。

“我猜猜，孩子又哭了。”

“孩子又哭了。”马蒂在他脑后咕哝了一句不是吧。“老人把最后一个盒子给了他，但事先关上了门，堵住了烟囱。一拿到盒子，渡鸦就变回了原型，用嘴叼起盒子，飞出窗外。一到外面他就打开了盒子，从此以后，太阳就挂在了天上。”

马蒂轻声哼了一声。“然后他就掉在我们家花园里，脖子上还套着个塑料圈。”

“差不多。”

“这故事真够呛。”

拉斯特耸耸肩。“多数宇宙起源说听着都像嗑高了的幻觉，伙计。”

马蒂在他身边伸了个懒腰，打了个哈欠，翻过身来面对着拉斯特，手滑进他的背心下面。“再给我讲几个故事，我喜欢听你的声音。”

拉斯特哼了一声。“下次你让我闭嘴的时候我会记得的。”

当马蒂开始一路向下吻着拉斯特的脖子时，窗户上传来一声敲击。

“去他妈的，”然后又是一阵刮擦声，接着是可疑的毕剥声。“它是不是想开窗？”

“它大概很好奇这个时候我们还在床上干吗。”

马蒂可怜巴巴地叹了口气，从床上坐起来。

“我还想在上午来一发呢，好心情都泡汤了。”他在拉斯特鼻子旁边吻了一下，然后爬起来。“至少它把太阳从盒子里放出来了。”

拉斯特听见浴室的门打开又关上。他爬下床，套上一条睡裤，走到窗前。他轻轻打了个唿哨，渡鸦就回来问候了。

“嘿，听见我们在说你吗？”他用指尖摸了摸鸟儿的嘴。

“我要做早饭了。它要吃吗？”马蒂边往厨房走边喊。

拉斯特伸出胳膊，叶尔毫不犹豫地跳了上来。

“要，我们来了。”


End file.
